The Hunters- A Ghostly Encounter
by LoveTheMoustache
Summary: John Winchester was just supposed to finish a job, end the hunt, he was not supposed to sleep with the victim's daughter, Nora. / Or where Sam and Dean are Casey's older half brothers and the McDonalds are forced to tell the truth to the Venturis, when some strange spirit activity takes place at Casey's school. Venturi's meet the Winchesters. SPNxLWD
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Life With Derek' or 'Supernatural'.**

 **A/N This is part one of The Hunters Series. I didn't put this in the crossover category because I wasn't sure how many people were going to read it. This is just the summary becaue Fanfiction doesn't allow it to be over a certain amount of characters.**

John Winchester was just supposed to finish a job, end the hunt, he was not supposed to sleep with the victim's daughter, Nora. And he was certainly not supposed to have a child with her...

And he was not supposed to have another child.

Two daughters, who had no idea what their father really did. John kept his girls, Casey and Lizzie, away from his boys, Dean and Sam. Of course that plan failed. He hadn't expected them to get on so well either. But he couldn't stay. The things, the situations that the Winchesters got into, it was too dangerous for them. And the girls knew this. So they left. They kept in contact, but that was it.

Nora got married to Dennis McDonald and the girls finally moved on to loving him. Dennis treated them like they were his kids. Then they got divorced and Casey and Lizzie, find themselves with the Venturi's.

Now, when some strange things start to happen at school, Casey calls up her brothers for help. But how will she explain this to the Venturi family?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or SPN. I do not own 'Stitches' by Shawn Mendes either.**

 **A/N This is chapter one. I hope you like it and please review! Thanks loves- Elliana xx**

"I'm trippin' over myself, I'm aching, begging you to come help..." Casey sang along as she danced in her room. "And now that, I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches!"

It was late and the rest of the Venturi-McDonald clan had already gone to their respective bedrooms after dinner. Casey had just finished her homework and decided to let loose by dancing. Of course, Derek wouldn't allow her to have even a second of peace!

"Turn that crap down Casey!" His voice rang out through the wall, the only thing separating the two stubborn teens.

She paused before frowning. "No way in hell, Venturi." Casey walked out of her bedroom, and knocked on Derek's door, before walking in.

Derek looked up from his computer and scowled. "Erm, I'm sorry, but who said you could come into my room?"

"What? So I need permission to walk in our house?"

"Yes." Derek looked at her like 'well duh'. "My house, my rules."

"Our house De-rek. We live together now. I have the right to do as I please and the freedom to walk wherever I want. In case, you didn't know that right doesn't only imply to you."

"Sorry, Princess. But no, you don't." Her smiled at her and pushed her out of his room. He popped his head out again. "And yeah, that 'right' does only imply to me!" And with that, he slammed the door in her face.

Casey huffed. _'He is so freaking annoying!'_ She walked back into her room and collected her things for school tomorrow.

 _'Sleep is better than arguing with him, ergh!'_

"Stupid Derek." Muttering under her breath, she got under her covers and switched off her lamp. Settling down, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Guess she didn't know she was that tired.

On the other side of the wall, Derek was surfing the net, boredom all over his face. He groaned and switched off his computer. He spun around in his chair, throwing a ball up in the air and catching it. He did this for a while, before he threw it at the wall in frustration. Nothing happened. He cocked an eyebrow and waited for the shrill cry of _'De-rek!'_ that made him laugh. Silence filled the room.

 _'Hm, still nothing. What, did she die in there or something?'_ Derek got up and made his way to Casey's room. It wasn't that he was worried, no, he just had nothing better to do, so he decided to go annoy his step-sister. Maybe even get her to help him with his homework- unknowingly of course. It helped to have a keener step-sister in the house. He lifted his hand and knocked on her door. "Knock, knock." No reply. Derek turned the knob slowly and poked his head inside, "Hey Space Case-" He paused when his wondering eyes fell on Casey, sound asleep in her bed. He sighed and found himself smiling softly instead, _'Cute.'_ When he realised what he'd done, he frowned and hurried back to his room. _'Cute? Where did that come from?'_

"What is wrong with me? Did I just- Noo. I'm just tired, that's all." Derek muttered, trying to reassure himself at what he had done.

Shaking his head, he laid down onto his bed and switched off his lamp. He nodded to himself in the dark. "Okay, Derek. You're just tired." He smiled. "I mean, I don't even like Casey- nahh. She's so annoying. I do not like Casey, I do not like Casey," His eyes slowly closed and he repeated the mantra in his head, before drifting off to sleep.

 _'I do not like Casey... like Casey.'_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not LWD or SPN.**

 **A/N Here's chapter two! I hope you like the story so far. Please review :) Thanks loves- Elliana xx**

 _'Why was Derek in such a rush today? He drove to school without me, he's so annoying! What is his problem? I didn't even do anything to make him act like that... Actually, now that I think about it, he was acting really weird_ , _even weirder than usual, he wouldn't even look me in the eye. Hm, I wonder what's-'_

"Hey, are you listening?"

Snap.

"Huh?" Casey blinked and turned around to look at her best friend, Emily Davis. She had been talking to Casey, when she realised her fair skinned friend wasn't even listening. "Sorry, I was thinking about something else. What'd I miss?" She smiled sheepishly at Emily.

They were currently in Thompson High, their high school. The halls were full of students, walking and talking, most dreading the bell for first period. Casey, as you know, was one of the rare few that actually wanted to learn and were excited for class.

"As I was saying," with a directed look at her keener friend, Emily carried on. Casey, looked away and started taking her books out for first period. "I feel so bad for Mr Jenkins, I hope he gets better soon..."

"Why?"

Emily looked at Casey, shock on her face. "He's in the hospital!" She said in a _'duh'_ tone. Sometimes, she really wondered how Casey's brain worked. For someone who is the smartest out of the school, she sure tends to miss a lot.

Casey looked up, alarmed. "What? How?"

"Well, he was at school, late night on Friday, finishing up some work. The caretaker, Bert, gave the keys to Mr Jenkins, cause you know, he trusted him to lock up when he left. So, Mr Jenkins was alone. No one knows for certain what happened but Bert came back to get something and finds Mr Jenkins barley alive, on the floor, blood all around him."

Casey watched her friend's mouth, to try to understand what she said. When it finally hit her, she gasped.

"What? Oh my gosh!"

Emily smiled, sadly. "Yeah, luckily Bert got there in time and was able to take Mr Jenkins to the hospital before something bad happened. You know, he had five holes in his chest, like someone was trying to pull his heart out-"

"Okay! That's enough. I think I get it, thanks Em." Casey quickly cut her friend off, before she went into detail. Come on, they didn't call Emily Davis, the Queen of Gossip for no reason, now did they? She shivered, why would anyone do that though? Mr Jenkins is a good and kind teacher. Well, to her anyway.

The bell rung and everyone started making their way to class. Casey turned around and closed her locker.

"Hey, I'll catch up with you later, I have to give in my History assignment to Mrs Julian." She smiled at Emily.

Emily nodded, and waved as she walked off to English.

"I'll see you at lunch Case!"

Casey waved back and made her way to History. The halls were empty now, except for Stacey, Leah and Naomi, who were coming back from History.

"Hey Casey!" Stacey smiled.

"Hey guys."

"Where are you going? Don't we have English first?" Naomi asked.

Casey smiled and lifted up her History assignment. "Yeah, I have to go give this to Mrs Julian. I was meant to come earlier but stupid Derek left without me, so I had to walk to school."

Leah laughed. "That's Derek for you. Anyway, we'll see you in class then!"

"Yeah, see ya." Casey smiled as they passed and continued to History. She liked the three girls, unlike the other popular kids, they actually spoke to Casey and became her friends. Most of the students at Thompson High thought she was a keener and a prude because Derek thought so. _'Ergh, stupid Derek!'_ She frowned and huffed at the thought of her annoying step-brother.

She had just walked around the corner when the lights started flickering. She paused and looked up. _'Huh, that's weird.'_ She shrugged. _'Oh, I'm sure it's nothing.'_ She was just about to knock on Mrs Julian's door, when she heard a scream.

"What on earth?" She turned around and ran back towards her locker but halted at what she saw. She dropped her books and her jaw opened in shock.

Her three friends, Stacey, Leah and Naomi, were now limp on the floor, a gaping hole in chests, where their hearts were meant to be. "Oh my gosh!" Casey murmured under her breath, a tear rolling down her cheek. _'What is happening here? First Mr Jenkins and now my friends?'_

Some students had run outside after the teachers, to see what the screaming about. Emily came out and gasped at the scene. She looked around and after spotting her friend, she ran over to Casey, who seemed to be in shock.

"Hey, hey Case?" Emily stepped in front of the brunette and grabbed her shoulders. "Honey, are you okay?"

Casey blinked and looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. "I saw them Em, they were fine. I spoke to them. How could this happen? They're so nice!"

Emily shook her head and spoke softly, "I don't know Case. I really don't know."

"Maybe, if I'd run faster I could've helped them. I could've saved them!"

Emily looked at Casey, sternly. "No, you couldn't have. And what if you had gotten hurt too? Huh? Did you think about that?"

Casey's shoulders sunk in defeat. "I know, but still." Emily gave her a sad smile and hugged her friend.

"It'll be okay. They'll catch whoever did this and then Stacey, Leah and Naomi will get justice." She rubbed her friend's back, trying to soothe her.

Casey lifted her head, sniffing and looked over at where her friends laid, lifeless. She narrowed her eyes, 'what is that?' She pulled back from her friend and walked towards it.

"Case?" Emily asked, confused. "Casey? Where are you going?" She followed her to their lockers. She looked around to see if anyone noticed what they were doing, but everyone was distracted by their fellow students' death.

Casey crouched down and found some black gooey substance on the lockers. "Oh, what is that?" Emily was disgusted. "That is nasty!" She crouched next to her friend. Casey's eyes followed the trail to the vents, and she turned around to Emily.

"Em, do you have a pencil?" Emily nodded and gave it to her. Casey picked up some of the black substance using the pencil, and peered at it.

"Guess I'll be needing a new pencil," She grimaced at the black goo as it dripped down the pencil.

Casey gasped. "It's ectoplasm!" Emily looked at her friend, horrified.

"Ectoplasm? Like the stuff that," She leaned in closer to whisper, " _ghosts_ leave behind?"

Casey looked at her friend with worry. When she had first moved here, Casey hadn't told anyone who her real father was, even the Venturi's had no clue about the McDonald's past. She had planned to keep that way, until one day, Emily saw a picture of her real father, John Winchester and Nora together holding a baby. The baby was her. Emily, being herself, demanded some answers, so Casey told her everything. From who her real father was and that he hunted the supernatural, to her having two older brothers that she still had contact with. Emily found it hard in the beginning to believe that _monsters_ were real, but she eventually did.

"I think it's time to call Dad," Casey looked at Emily with fear, and little excitement. She was scared because this could be the work of a freaking ghost! But she was going to see her Dad again, and she missed him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own LWD or SPN.**

 **A/N Chapter three! This one is a little longer. Next chapter, Venturi's finally meet the Winchesters. I hope you like the story so far. Please review! Thanks loves- Elliana xx**

"Casey, stop! Slow down, and tell me why you want to call your... _Dad_ ," Nora spoke in a low tone, concerned and wary.

Casey sighed. "I told you Mum, something is killing people in our school."

They spoke in hushed tones. They couldn't risk any of the Venturi's hearing them. That was something that would be hard to explain.

"And you think this is a ghost?"

"Yup, it's the whole flickering lights, things moving by themselves, ectoplasm everywhere o'deal,"

Nora nodded and hummed in agreement. "Hm, I guess we do need to call your father. I haven't been in the business for some time," Nora continued when Casey opened her mouth to speak. "And, I am not risking the chance of letting you go in."

"But mom-"

She gave the teenager a stern look, as in to say, 'don't argue with me, my decision is final.'

"Casey, you are not a hunter. You may know the basics, but we have not encountered anything for a long time. We need a professional. So, no."

Casey's shoulders sunk in defeat and she nodded. Her mother was right, if this was really a ghost, or a monster, then they needed a professional. They needed her Dad and her brothers.

"Okay, when do we call them?"

Nora got up and started putting the groceries away. After school, Casey had gone directly to Nora, who was in the kitchen, bringing in the shopping.

"Well, Edwin is at his friend's place, Derek will be leaving soon to go to hockey practice and George is taking Marti to her friend's birthday party," She closed the fridge and leaned on the table, smiling at Casey.

"I guess, we just wait for the Venturi's to leave. Then, you, Lizzie and I can call up your father and tell them about the situation."

The teenager nodded and smiled back. "Do you think... They missed us?"

Nora smiled, she could see the hope in her daughter's eyes. They looked so much like her brother's. There was no doubt that when she saw Casey like this, she looked exactly like young Dean, looking up at her with hope of having someone to love him like his mother did.

"Yeah. No doubt, honey."

Casey beamed at the answer and ran up upstairs to do her homework.

Lizzie sat down next to her older sister on the sofa, and looked up at her mom.

"Okay. Ready?"

The girls both nodded, too excited to speak. Nora took a deep breath and pulled out a old phone. John had given her it and told her to use it only when they needed to contact him urgently. They hadn't used it until now.

The phone rang once. Casey bit her lip, trying to stay calm. It rang twice. Lizzie swallowed and fidgeted with her hands. Nora gave her daughters an encouraging smile, but even her hope was wavering. It rang for the third time-

"Hello?"

The girls all let out a sigh of relief and smiled at each other.

"Nora? Hello?"

Nora put the phone on speaker, so the girls could hear.

"John. Hey. You're on speaker, the girls are here too."

"Hey Dad!" Casey and Lizzie said in unison.

"Casey, Lizzie. How are you girls?"

"We're good, Dad. We miss you. And Dean and Sam." Casey smiled, she could feel her eyes brimming with tears. It had been so long since she saw them.

"They miss you too honey," They could see him smiling through the phone. "Now, is something wrong?"

Nora nodded. "Right. John, there seems to be a problem."

"What happened?" John's voice came out rough with a lace of worry.

"Last week, a teacher at Casey's school, was attacked and had hand marks on his chest, like someone tried to take his heart out. Today, three girls were murdered. They had the same marks on their chests too."

"Is Casey okay?"

"Yeah, dad. I'm fine. But I think it may be a ghost. I found ectoplasm near the..." she paused and swallowed. "bodies."

"Yeah. That sounds like a ghost. Listen, I'm in the middle of something and I'm afraid I won't be able to make it."

Lizzie frowned. "Oh. But, what do we do them?" Her shoulders sunk and she sat down on the sofa.

Casey smiled sadly at her little sister, and put her arm around her.

"I'm sorry Lizzie. I wish I could come. But, I really can't. Don't worry, I'll send Dean and Sam over to deal with it."

The two sisters beamed at the thought of seeing their brothers again. Nora grinned, she was going to see her boys. The girls started conversing about how excited they were, so Nora took the phone off speaker and walked over to the kitchen.

"What about you?"

"I'll finish up here and come down later. Take care of yourself Nora. And the girls."

She smiled. "I will, John."

"Call me if anything else happens," His voice light and teasing, with a hint of sternness.

"Okay Dad,"

"I'm serious Nora. Call me."

"I will, don't worry about us! We'll be fine. Besides the boys will be here." She laughed at her daughters' father, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay.

"I know. I still worry. Okay, I need to go now. Ill talk to you later." He hung up and Nora shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Winchesters," she muttered under breath with love and chuckled.

"Marti!" George yelled. "Dinner is ready, come down!"

"Okay, daddy!" The little six year old skipped down the stairs, humming to a song only she understood.

It was dinner time at the Venturi- McDonald household and everyone was gathered at the table. The girls had spoken to Nora about how they were going to explain everything to the boys. She'd said to wait until after dinner, and then they would tell the truth. The girls quickly agreed and decided to let their mother do the talking.

Derek picked up Marti and plopped her down into her seat, which was next to him. "There ya go Smarti,"

The child beamed at her older brother and giggled. "Thank you Smerek!"

Derek ruffled her hair in a way of saying 'you're welcome'. He turned to Casey, who had been watching the exchange with a smile on her face. Why Derek chose to hide his sensitive side, was beyond her understanding, but she couldn't help but find it _oh-so-sweet!_

But she wouldn't let Derek know that...

The teenager smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Casey? You do realise that staring is rude, though I can't blame you. I mean, look at me!" He popped up his collars and grinned.

She blinked and frowned before snorting. "Yeah right! I don't even know what girls see in you. Why would they want a hockey jock with no brain?"

"Okay, you two. That's enough. Can we please have at least _one_ peaceful dinner without you two going at each other's throats?" George butted in, a small frown on his face.

"Sorry George." Casey apologised, starting to feel bad that she let Derek under her skin so easily... Again.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, dad. Sorry,"

"Thank you," Nora smiled. "After dinner, the girls and I have something to talk to you about,"

Casey and Lizzie smiled at their mom, and continued to eat their food.

After a somewhat _quiet_ dinner, the family all gathered in front of TV. Derek sat down in his incliner, with Marti on the sofa's end, George and Edwin next to her, taking up the rest of the space.

The McDonald girls stood in front of the TV, nervously. The girls looked at their mother to start off.

"Okay. Erm, you all remember Dennis right?" At everyone's nod, she continued. "Well, there's somethings that we did not tell you, and we had a good reason to. George knows some bits of it, but we decided it's time to spill the beans."

George nodded, and smiled at his wife, urging her to go on.

"As you know, I was married to Dennis, before we broke it off and got married to George. But the thing is, Casey and Lizzie are not Dennis' kids," She paused to let the children take it in.

"Wait. If Dennis isn't Casey's dad, who is?" Derek asked, shock on his face. He looked over to his Dad, to see that he already knew. Wow, such a big secret and they never told them.

"A man called John Winchester. We had met when he was in town for a case and one thing led to another and then I found out I was pregnant with Casey. He supported me, still does, with it even when Lizzie was born," She smiled at the thought of the man.

The girls smiled too at listening to their mother talk about she and their father first met.

"Unfortunately, his job made it hard for him to be around all the time, and we weren't really in a relationship. Don't get me wrong, we still care about each other. We just never _loved_ each other."

"Why is that?" Little Marti asked, wonder shining in her eyes.

"Because it just wasn't meant to be, I guess,"

The six year old nodded, accepting the answer for now.

"You see, a few years before we met, John lost his wife in a fire, leaving him and his two sons, Dean and Sam to fend on their own. After the girls were born, we still kept in contact with them, but John thought it was best to keep his work life away from the girls. Then, I met Dennis, and you know the rest,"

The Venturi's were all silent, which was a first for them and unusual.

"Work?" Edwin perked up.

Casey furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Huh?"

"What work does John- I mean, your Dad, do?" He rephrased and stared at them.

"Erm," Casey fidgeted and looked at her mom for permission. Her mother nodded and Casey turned back to her step-brother. "I know this may be weird, and you might think I'm crazy,"

Derek snorted. "That's not different."

Casey glared at him before continuing. "As I was saying, you may find this hard to believe but my Dad is a hunter. Not the kind that hunts animals. No, the kind that hunts down evil and monsters- the supernatural."

Derek and Edwin burst out laughing, but quickly shut their mouths when they realised Casey's wasn't joking.

"I knew monsters were real! I told you daddy, there was a monster under my bed!" Marti jumped on to her father and poked him, her eyes wide.

"Honey, that wasn't-" George started but stopped when he saw Nora nod. "There really was a monster under her bed?"

His wife gave him a grim smile. "Uh huh. I got rid of it before it did anything to Marti, but she's safe now. I made sure to ward her room so nothing supernatural could get in,"

George sighed in relief. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to his little princess. He remembered Nora telling him about this, but he had let it slide. He hadn't thought much of it. But now, he was thankful that he had a ex-hunter for a wife, she still knew all the kinks and tips thanks to the Winchesters.

"A hunter? Supernatural? Monster?" Derek muttered, his eyes wide. "You're telling me this is all real?"

Lizzie nodded. "Yup, Dean and Sam are hunters too, and Mom used to be one as well." She smiled.

Derek's face broke out in a grin. "Awesome! Nora, you have to teach me some things," He leaned forward in his incliner, giving his step-mother his puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Derek, I haven't even shown Casey and Lizzie how to fight monsters. I don't want any of my kids in the hunters life. Thats why John kept the boys and girls apart. We both didn't want this for our children, and I certainly am not going to drag you down too." There was a type of authority and sternness in Nora's voice that shouted 'no!' that Derek was willing to listen for once.

"Fine," He pouted.

"Good," Nora smiled and let her shoulders relax. "Okay, up you all go! Time for bed,"

All of the children, except for one, walked upstairs to their respective bedrooms and went to sleep. Considering everything they'd just heard, they definitely needed sleep.

"Marti? What's wrong?" Nora crouched down to her level and ran her fingers through the little girl's dark beautiful hair.

She fidgeted from one foot to another and slowly looked up. "I'm scared..." She whispered and Nora smiled at her sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you. Come on, you can sleep with me today." She grabbed Marti's hand and walked downstairs to her room for a well deserved night of sleep.


End file.
